Don't leave me behind
by KittyKeira
Summary: Hinatachan! Hinata heard a distant voice. What hurts more: Leaving or being left behind.[Hinata centric] R&R and vote for pairings for later on.


Hello!!! This is my first submitted Naruto story on this account. Within this story you will see changes or character development I created for Hinata. It might be out of character, depending on how you view Hinata as. This might be a Hinata centric if I do decide on continuing. I don't own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

Chappy 1+++++(Before the Naruto series)

* * *

Hinata continuously hit the trunk of the tree with her palm. This was her free day and she was going to spend it training. She wanted to past the Genin to make her father proud. Also she doesn't want to be left behind with everyone else. 

Most people would probably enjoy the sunny day.

However, Hinata wasn't just anyone. She is the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Therefore she must meet their expectation of her without an excuse. She, after all, is a true blood Hyuuga and should be stronger than any Hyuuga.

Hinata decided to train. Training after training with no better results, she grew more and more impatient. She takes others' criticisms too serious that lead her to have a low-self-esteem.

**Thump, thump, thump.**

Hinata wipe the sweat of her forehead and went for a water break. The little girl walked toward the forest and sat under the tree. As she drinks her water she heard a small bird chirp. She saw a baby bird on the ground. Poor bird, it must of fell out of its nest, she thought. Hinata picked the bird up and checked for its injuries. Hinata sighed in relief that the baby bird wasn't injured and smiled at it, "Let's bring you home or your family will miss you."

Hinata jumped up upon the tree and carefully place the bird back in its nest. She fixed the nest up a bit so the baby bird won't fall out. The bird chirped happily and Hinata giggled softly, "There, you are back where you belong. Don't worry; I'll visit you again in case if you fall out of your nest again."

Hinata thought of something silently, looking up into the sky.

"Let's call you Sakura, since it is just a pretty name," the bird continued to chirp happily.

"I think I better go now, Umm…Bye," Hinata jumped down the branch and gathered her things.

As she walked through the market as she heard some screaming.

"NARUTO!!!"

Hinata looked around and saw a glimpse of a blonde being chased by some ninjas. Hinata smiled and continued to walk down the market place. This place is so lively with him around; she remembered that he pulled a lot of pranks that causes people to get angry at him. She wondered if he had any parents as she passed by two parents holding each of their daughter hands as they cheerfully walk down the street.

Hinata wondered if she could muster enough courage to ask her father to help her in training as she walked into the Hyuuga's Main Branch home. She started walking toward her room so she can look more presentable to her father when she asked him. As she walked down the hall she heard her sister doing footstep work and her father in another room. _Father must be busy training Hanabi now,_ Hinata thought as she heard her Father voice.

"Good, if you keep this up you will surpass your sister when she was your age."

Hinata stop in her track, frozen. She was too shocked at her father's word. She couldn't believe it. Hinata realized that if she stood in the hall too long her father might find out and ran quietly as possible towards her room.

As soon as she closed her doors she burst into tears. She jumped onto the bed and hid her face into the pillow to muff the sounds.

_I hate her, _Hinata thought over and over again,_ I hate her. It is all her fault! Why does she have to take father away! It is all her fault! Hinata cried until she fell asleep._

Later on, a servant knocked and called Hinata for dinner. Hinata woke up and washed herself so she doesn't look like she cried. During dinner, Hinata tried her best not to look upset. Hanabi, beside her, turned to her and asked, "How was your day nee-san?" Hanabi smiled at her as Hinata answered, "It was well."

For the rest of the time Hinata couldn't look at anyone. She felt shamed for hating her innocent sister.

After dinner Hinata hid in her room again.

_I can't take this any longer… It wasn't her fault. It was mine… Even Neji-ni-san surpassed me. I hate this. I hate my ugly self. It was wrong of me to blame someone other than me._

_I was born as weak person anyway._

_I'm not fit to become a ninja._

_Useless…_

_What a perfect word to describe a person like me._

_Everyone hates me; it was my fault after all._

_My fault that uncle had to die in replacement of my father._

For days Hinata shy away from the world more than usual. She would stay in her room unless if she needs to leave. Finally she left to visit the bird.

Hinata walked to the tree where the bird lived. She climbed the tree and found surprisingly the nest was empty. She looked around and saw the bird. The bird chirped one last time before taking off. The bird soared high into the sky farther and farther away from what it's called home.

"Good bye, Sakura," Hinata cried.

_I don't want to cry anymore,_ she thought.

_I no longer want to be left behind._

* * *

Chappy 2 ++++++ (After the Chunin Exam)

* * *

_I hated myself. I am useless._

_That is what I believed…_

_Until I met someone_

_He is truly amazing…_

_Full of confidence_

_Beautiful blue eyes full of determination_

_I don't understand_

_Him, that is_

_But I admire him truly_

_The feeling I have never felt before_

_They rush into my body giving me hope._

_My unsteady heart skipped._

_That boy,_

_His name is Naruto._

* * *

Chappy 3+++++++++++ (After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc)

* * *

_"Hinata-chan!"_

Hinata heard a distant voice in her head. _Naruto…_she thought, _he is gone already. I won't see him in a while_. Hinata watched the cloud in the sky. It was sunny day, birds chirp can be heard as it was silent in the Hyuuga home. Hinata held the hot cup of tea in her hand as she blew into the cup before talking a small sip.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turn to look at her cousin who was sitting beside her.

"Would you join us in training or do you prefer to observe," her cousin Neji asked her. Break time was over and her father and Neji stood up. Her father stepped on the training ground when Hinata politely decline to join them in their training.

Hinata quickly clean up before returning to her spot to watch her father helped her cousin work on his defense. Neji changed, Hinata thought as she saw Neji new determination after he fail his mission to retrieve Sasuke. Neji had a fatal injury, but he was healed by the best medic ninjas. Hinata was glad that Neji survived.

_I want to change._

_I want to grow…_

_Like a bird I want to grow my wings._

_Learn how to fly. I no longer want to be left behind. I am no longer a child._

_I want to spread my wings and fly away._

_Like Neji did._

* * *

_Like it?** POST COMMENTS AND VOTE FOR PAIRINGS**  
_

_I am not a NaruHina fan but I'll take votes_

_NaruHina_

_SasuHina_

_GaaHina_

_NejiHina _

_ AND OTHER PAIRINGS  
_


End file.
